This application is directed to lubricant compositions containing small additive concentrations of mixed hydroquinone-hydroxyester borates having excellent multifunctional/antioxidant activity.
The use of hydroquinones has been well known for their antioxidant properties in a variety of petroleum and non-petroleum products. The use of borates has found extensive application in such diverse areas as grease additives, brake and hydraulic fluids, and fuel and combustion additives. The use of hydroxyesters has been widely reported as having beneficial multifunctional characteristics in a variety of fuel and lubricant applications.
It has now been found that the use of these novel mixed hydroquinone-hydroxyester borates provide exceptional antioxidant and corrosion inhibiting activity with the potential for antifatigue, friction reducing, antirust and high temperature stabilizing properties. These novel borates are also highly useful not only in oils of lubrication viscosity but also in solid lubricants such as greases.